Besides driving function, a vehicle further includes additional functions such as audio function, video function, navigation, air conditioning system, seat control, and lighting control for the user convenience.
To perform those functions, a vehicle is provided with a terminal configured to display menu screen or control screen by receiving an operation command about selected menu, or by receiving selected menu from the user according to a hard key method, a touch screen method and a gesture recognition method.
In the case of applying the hard key method to input a command to the terminal, a physically large space may be consumed to be provided with a plurality of hard keys. Alternatively, there is may be problems of increasing load of manipulation of the user to receive an operation command by a few hard keys, and in addition, at night, a lighting button, such as, a light-emitting diode (LED), and a button instrument may be needed for the identification of the physical buttons, and thereby increasing a manufacturing cost of the terminal.
In the case of applying the touch screen method to input a command to the terminal, drivers may touch each time the terminal to input an operation command so it is possible to affect safe driving.
In the case of applying the gesture recognition method to input a command to the terminal, the gesture is composed of touching, dragging and releasing. As such, manipulating may be performed only when being bound to a surface thereof.
In addition, when recognizing touching gestures and space gestures on the touch screen, a certain shape of hand or using a motion, such as a predetermined time stop are used. At this time, when a motion of hand is unnatural or hand movement is unintentional, the motion command may be wrongly recognized. Moreover, distinguishing the start of a gesture from the end of the gesture may be accomplished in a natural continuous operation. As such, the terminal may not accurately recognize the gesture that the user intended.
Therefore, by using the gesture recognition method input the operation command, there may be a problem that the terminal malfunctions because the operation command the user intended may not be accurately recognize